1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to check verification systems utilized in the process of completing a commercial transaction. More particularly, the present invention is a simplified, yet effective, system and method incorporating existing PC and on-line technology capable of being situated on-site at smaller and medium sized commercial retail operations and for the purpose of gathering necessary customer information and establishing necessary verification in the completion of such a check cashing transaction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Check cashing technology is fairly well known in the art, the purpose for which being to determine as much information as possible regarding a presenter of a check for cashing and before funds are distributed in consideration for the presented check. Check cashing is typically a business for profit, however the concern is that the check presented will ultimately be refused payment by the bank upon which it is drawn, such as for insufficient funds. As such, it is in the interest of the check cashing establishment to be able to secure as much information as is possible regarding the check presenter and before making a decision as to whether the check will be honored.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,056, issued to Stinson, et al., discloses an automated and unmanned check-cashing unit. The unit is disclosed as including a processor and a remotely located and central service center which services a number of end-user located check cashing apparatuses, each of which may further include a touch screen display and/or numeric keypad input and a synthesized speaker output. The central service center (or server) typically includes a storage device with a database of customer information and a processor with established criteria for accepting or rejecting a check, based upon the information transmitted from the selected end user apparatus. The central processor is further disclosed as utilizing the input signals to access the database of customer information to obtain data regarding the customer, such as including biometric information, i.e., image of customer""s face, and fingerprint.
It is noted however that Stinson does not teach or suggest a system tailored for detailed and complete data gathering at a local store or other commercial retail establishment. It has been found that cost and effort necessary to access to enormous central databases containing millions of entries is often not required in view of the fairly limited number of customers who may actually present a check for cashing. Stinson further does not teach or suggest how particular types of biometric information, beyond photographs taken by a camera, are obtained and loaded into the system.
The Secure Check Cashing System brochure, notated October, 1999, discloses an initial system for gathering customer information in the determination process of whether to cash a check presented to the commercial retail establishment/payor. The system discloses such features as a software program configured for inputting customer information such as name, address, identification number, as well as a photograph of that customer. The system further provides the ability to view the customer""s check writing history, indicating both good checks and bad checks and to assist the system operator in making an informed determination as to whether to honor a check.
Limitations of the earlier Secure Check Cashing System disclosure include the inability to input additional biometric parameters, such as customer fingerprints, as well as the inability to link a first localized database of information contained within a first given system, such as in an on-line manner, with additional and remote databases of information contained in remote and identically configured systems.
The present invention presents a system and method, incorporating existing PC and on-line technology, capable of being situated on-site at smaller and medium sized commercial retail operations, for the purpose of gathering customer information necessary in the completion of such a check cashing transaction. The present invention is further intended as a simplified and non-obvious improvement over prior art check verification systems in that it allows for more complete data-gathering and data retention of the group of customers particular to a given commercial retail establishment and at the retail location (such typically being repeat customers) and further allows the retailer to more accurately track the check cashing records of such customers. The system and method of the present invention further permits any number of the individual systems to be networked, such as through an Internet connection, and so that the system software may transfer bad check information to the subscribers.
The system according to the present invention includes the provision of a computer readable and writeable medium, such as a PC or desktop computer with a monitor, hard drive and program-operating platform and software program executable from the operating platform. The program establishes within the PC a localized database at the commercial retailer location and includes a main menu screen and a plurality of individual customer information screens accessible from the main menu, each screen containing records of each customer.
A number of multi-media input devices are utilized to assist in creating records of any new customers and such typically includes a keyboard for accessing written information such as the customer""s name, identification number (social security or driver""s license), and address. Additional inputs include digital cameras for taking facial (front, side) profiles of the customer, optical scanners for inputting check information (front and back sides), and fingerprint scanner unit for inputting one or more fingerprints of a customer (this providing both an input in creating a new record as well providing an easy means for accessing an existing record).
The software program displays check information, either within an existing customer record or as a separate display screen which breaks down the checks by good (paid) and bad (unpaid or refused) and also provides specifics on the history of the paid/refused checks. A printer is connected to an outlet port of the PC and enables the operator to both print out specific customer and check information for purposes ranging from providing evidence for prosecution of bad check writing to the ability of the retailer to generate check cashing ID""s for use by the customer.
A software key is further provided in the networking of the various end user systems and to ensure individual security of the records contained upon each such system combined with the ability of the systems to communicate with each other in a secure and on-line manner and to share bad check information. A reiterated advantage of the system is that it permits localized and detailed databases of customers to be created, maintained and updated by the retailers themselves and shared with one another in a desired networking fashion. This is as opposed to prior art subscription services which require huge centrally located network servers which contain potentially millions of customer entries (most of which are of no interest to a particular commercial retailer of a smaller sized and often non-franchised operation), as well as the attendant costs of participating in such systems.
A method for assisting the retailer in the operation of the present system is also disclosed and includes the steps of searching for an existing computerized record of the customer on a localized database established at the commercial retail location and creating, in the absence of an existing record, a new record for the customer. The step of creating further includes inputting the identification number particular to the customer (social security, driver""s license), inputting the customer""s name and date of birth. Additional steps include scanning biometric information of the customer including at least one photograph and at least one fingerprint. The checks presented by the customer are also scanned (front and back) into the record. The checks cataloged by history and pay status and may be accessed from either a given customer information screen or a further screen listing checks by paid/refused headings. Still additional steps include printing the customer identification, biometric information and checks/check history for purposes again ranging from producing check cashing identifications to providing evidence for legal prosecution of cashing bad checks.
The present invention also discloses a software program embodying a computer code for use with the PC system. Subroutines of the program include the listing of existing customers and customer profile records, the establishment of new customer records utilizing the various inputs, and the presentation and display of customer and check information for verification or refusal, for network communication to other systems, and/or for printout.